Super Crack
by Alyondria
Summary: Ok this is like a sleep deprivation induced story full of more crack then a junkie... so be prepared for laughs and OMG's... references to sex so rated for that.... Anna helped LOL


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm not on crack! (no really)**_

_**Super Crack **_

Tsunade looked at the scroll, 'how had this not been common knowledge?', a marriage agreement between the Uchihas and the

Hyugas. Maybe the fact that the original agreement was made when Sasuke wasn't the heir. But now that Itachi was dead, Sasuke

was the last Uchiha, and the wording never made mention of his position only that he was to marry the Hyuga heiress. There was

however a brief add-on which stated that if Hinata was replaced by Hanabi, Sasuke was still to marry the heiress, whoever she may

be. How was she to deal with the two clans joining, both the leaders marrying each other. Hinata was already married to Jiraiya, and

while still heiress she and her Father Hiashi had spoke of her letting Hanabi take over her postion. Jiraiya wanted whatever made

Hinata happy. Most people still hadn't gotten over the scandal of the Legendary Sanin marrying a woman thirty-five years his junior.

But Hinata's growing middle proved to all he wasn't leaving her wanting, her due date was exactly nine months and one week from

their wedding day. The fact that she was growing bolder by the day an outward sign of his influence.

Naruto had been seen dating Shizune and the two seemed serious he was looking at new furniture and she was picking out dishes.

Kakashi and Tenten were engaged as well, and the man hadn't read an Icha Icha book in months. Gai and Ino were quietly enjoying

the fact that their marriage three years ago was old news, and that they were just an old married couple with a toddler and a

newborn. Neji was currently dating Anko, who had been suffering from a strange stomach virus only in the afternoons yet she seemed

to have gained weight. Shikamaru was married to Kurenai and they had three children, Asuma's son loved his step dad, and his Uncle

Chouji. Lee had moved permanently to Suna to be near Temari who actually loved the young green beast, and Kankuro who was his

replacement in Konoha had married Sakura, she was getting good at making antidotes to his poisons. Had her entire world gone

crazy in a matter of four years of peace, and now Genma was beginning to complain that she hadn't been having enough free time to

see to all his needs and she liked to see to that man's needs!

Gaara was sending a suspicious amount of message's to Yuago as well, and the ANBU had been asking for more missions in Suna.

And now Hiashi was applying to marry Ayame and her Father couldn't be happier. Yes she needed to have the water tested for any

kind of strange aphrodisiacs but first things first she needed to speak to Sasuke then she wanted a sake and some sex, yes she

loved to see to Genma's needs.

Sasuke hoped no one caught him as he climbed out of Hanabi's balcony window, the two needed to figure out what to do now, her

period was late... again, two months couldn't be nerves, and he wasn't going to leave her to face this alone, he loved his little

firecracker. He returned to his home only to find a summons from the Hokage, what was this about.

Sasuke went inside to shower then made his way to the Hokage's tower, when he arrived he was shocked to see Jiraiya there, rarely

did you see the man without Hinata now days. Jiraiya looked up and with a wicked grin he said_** "Well what do you know criminals **_

_**do find there way back to the crime scene." **_Sasuke was confused and asked, _**"What crime, I've done nothing wrong." **_Hinata

opened the door and upon seeing him shouted, _**"You ass! She's only fifteen, couldn't you have at least waited to knock her up **_

_**until she was an adult?" **_Hanabi ran out to Sasuke and wailed, _**"She saw the baby with her Bayakagun. Sasuke, I'm sorry!" **_

Sasuke held her gently and said, _**"I wanted to marry her, but I knew you wouldn't allow it." **_Tsunade hearing his declaration and

handing Hinata the betrothal scroll simply sighed, _**"Well, thank Kami for horny shinobi, I'm out of here, I'm going to see Genma, **_

_**try to tell everyone to leave us alone, I've got needs too."**_

€--€

Sorry everyone I blame this on sleep deprivation but it was too funny not to post...LOL


End file.
